independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Nimziki
| residence = | education = Georgetown University | affiliation = | profession = Secretary of Defense | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = James Rebhorn | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = | appearances = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Albert Nimziki was the U.S. Secretary of Defense under President Thomas Whitmore and former Director of the Central Intelligence Agency. Biography Background Nimziki grew up in Lancaster, Pennsylvania and was the son of a agronomist. He attended in Georgetown University, where he earned a double major in criminology and international relations. Soon after joining the CIA, he proved himself to be a highly efficient administrator, which allowed him to steadily rise through the agency's ranks and eventually becoming Director of the CIA. Nimziki was among the few selected people who were aware of extraterrestrial life from the Roswell incident under Project Smudge. During the fallout of the Watergate scandal in 1972, Nimziki successfully proposed having anything extraterrestrial-related placed under his responsibility. During his term as Secretary of Defense under the Whitmore Administration, Nimziki was highly ambitious and manipulate his way in American politics. Because of his ambitions, he was unflattering nicknamed as "The Iron Sphincter."Independence Day: Official Novelization War of 1996 By the time of the 1996 invasion, Nimziki chose not to reveal his knowledge about the aliens to the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Nimziki initially advocated a preemptive attack on the aliens should they shown themselves as a threat, which was proven correct. He escaped the destruction of Washington, D.C. on Air Force One. Following the loss of NORAD and a failed counterattack against the aliens, Nimziki eventually, yet reluctantly revealing to Whitmore the existence of Area 51. Nimziki later strongly advised Whitmore in launching a nuclear attack on the invaders. Whitmore finally heeded his advice after learning the aliens' sinister purpose. But an attempt on one of the City Destroyers above Houston fails to penetrates its shield, which forced Whitmore to call off the remaining strikes. Following the failed nuclear strike, David Levinson found a way to disabled the aliens' force-fields by proposing the idea to use Area 51's refurbished alien spaceship to infiltrate the alien mothership and then infected it with a computer virus and plant a nuclear missile on board therefore allowing the world's miltaries to launch a world-wide coordinated counterattack against the aliens. Nimziki was deeply skeptical of this ambitious plan and urged the President to dismiss it because they don't have enough available manpower to launch such an assault and doubting the spaceship's capability to fly. However, Levinson starts up the vessel, proving its ability to fly, and USMC Captain Steven Hiller volunteered to be its pilot. Whitmore approved the plan. Nimziki, in a last ditch effort, again tried to convince Whitmore to change his mind. But Whitmore had enough of Nimziki and his obstructive antics, stating to him of his mistake for "appointing a sniveling little weasel like him as his Secretary of Defense" and promptly had him fired much to his shock. During the aliens' attack on Area 51, Nimziki found himself invited by Julius Levinson to join his Torah reading. Although Nimziki professed that he is not Jewish, Julius doesn't mind it at all. Post-War After the war, Nimziki attempted to ran for president in the 2000 presidential election but was bested by William Grey.Independence Day: Crucible Gallery ScreenShoctdt027.jpg ScreenShotd062.jpg ScreenShot106v.jpg ScreenShot0 09.jpg Behind the Scenes *According to James Rebhorn, he compares Albert Nimziki to Oliver North, who served under Ronald Reagan and known for his role in the Iran-Contra scandal.Aberly and Engel 1996, p. 44. *Nimziki's firing lampoons Joe Nimziki, MGM's head of advertising who reportedly accounted for unpleasant experiences for Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich when studio executives forced recuts of Stargate. References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Males